


the edge

by maskie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: Connor stops Gavin from killing himself
Kudos: 7





	the edge

Gavin found it hard to breathe as he sat on the edge of the balcony, staring down below. If he didn't have a fear of heights before, it really felt like he had one right now. He was deciding whether or not to shoot himself or jump off. The detective was frozen with fear. He was too scared to get up and off the balcony, because what if he accidentally fell without meaning to? He was experiencing cognitive dissonance. He both wanted to die and not to die. 'Detective!' Connor opened the door to the balcony. 'The fuck do you want?' Gavin's voice was small and quiet. He hated how weak he sounded. If it were another human on the roof, it would be significantly hard to hear Gavin's voice, but Connor's an android so his audio receptors picked up Gavin's voice with ease.

'What are you doing here on the roof?' _The fuck does it look like to you?_

'The fuck does it look like to you?' He felt empty inside as he sarcastically said. God, he felt empty inside.

'You were planning to jump off,' Connor said softly.

'Yeah, no _shit-_ Well.. I was deciding whether or not to jump off or shoot myself.'

'Please don't, Detective, and please get down from there.'

'Why?' he smiled a wry smile to himself. 'So people can keep calling me disgusting and a monster? So people can keep telling me to kill myself? So people can keep telling me to rot?'

'Not everyone does that to you, Detective,' Connor softly reminded him. ' _I_ don't tell you to rot. You shouldn't kill yourself because people have been mean to you. You shouldn't listen to those people.' The android detective approached Gavin.

'What if they're all right? What if I _am_ a monster?' His voice broke. 'What if I am evil?' he murmured the last part to himself shakily, but Connor heard it because androids can hear better than humans.

'They may never forgive you, they may still look at you with hatred, but you can still choose to stop hurting the people around you-'

'Why? How does that benefit me? What do I gain from that? Connor. I'm so,' he inhaled shakily. 'I'm so empty inside.'

'I don't know,' Connor slowly admitted in his soft voice, placing a hand on Gavin's shoulder. 'I _don't_ know. Even if you've done bad things, you can still choose to change. Even if you've done bad things, you don't deserve death. I don't think anyone deserves a fate like that. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself.'

'But the people-'

'Fuck the people,' Connor said simply.

Gavin couldn't help but smile brightly at that. 'Damn, first time I ever heard you swore.'

'I felt you would appreciate it,' Connor shrugged, smiling softly.

'I'm still.. ambivalent on killing myself. I guess I need more time to decide, but I'm scared once I get up from here that I'll accidentally fall.'

'You won't. I'm here,' Connor offered his hand to Gavin, wrapping it around his.

Gavin blushed a bit, hoping the fucking robot wouldn't notice he was blushing like a school girl, and held his hand, slowly getting off the edge with no trouble. 'Thank you.'

'It's no problem. Would you like to go get some coffee, Detective Reed?'

'You don't _drink_ coffee,' Gavin stated, confused. 'And uhh, you can call me Gavin, it's fine. Let's drop the formalities, shall we?'


End file.
